This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of our study is to identify pathways through which prefrontal cortices exercise excitatory and inhibitory control within functionally related prefrontal cortices, and in their projection to temporal cortices at the level of systems and at the ultrastructural level in non-human primates. Below we summarize two aspects of our progress during the past year.